


Давай станем ближе

by step_aside



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual John, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/step_aside/pseuds/step_aside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– У тебя когда-нибудь был секс?<br/>– Что?<br/>– Секс, Джон. У тебя был секс?<br/>– Ээ, да… (румянец) а что?<br/>(тишина)<br/>– А у тебя?<br/>(тишина)<br/>– Это нормально, если нет.<br/>– Я знаю.<br/>– То есть, не было.<br/>– Да ладно, Джон, как-будто ты не знал.<br/>– Я не знал.<br/>– Разумеется, ты знал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай станем ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokiarrty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiarrty/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shall We Get Intimate?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214716) by [lokiarrty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiarrty/pseuds/lokiarrty). 



Шерлок стянул рубашку через голову и бросил на пол.

Стоящий напротив Джон повторил за ним. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, обнаженные по пояс, и оба слегка нервничали. 

\- Эм, - Шерлок, протянув руку, положил ее на талию Джона и шагнул ближе, - мы должны поцеловаться? – нервно спросил он.

\- Ага, я думаю… Да, - Джон смущенно улыбнулся, уставившись в пол. Когда он поднял взгляд, то встретился с губами Шерлока. Поцелуй получился быстрым и неуклюжим. Отстранившись, оба рассмеялись.

\- Вот так, - сказал Джон, обхватив лицо Шерлока и притянув к себе. Он подался вперед и прижался губами к Шерлоку в мягком и целомудренном поцелуе: совсем не таком, как в первый раз. Джон толкнулся языком, и губы Шерлока разомкнулись. Они углубили поцелуй, медленно осознавая, что их губы двигаются в едином ритме. Нервно отстранившись, они вскоре снова жадно приникли друг к другу.

Дыхание Шерлока сбилось. Потянув Джона на себя, пока они не оказались на одном уровне, он стал неторопливо потираться о его бедра. Джон оторвался от него, резко втягивая воздух, и улыбнулся.

\-------

_\- У тебя когда-нибудь был секс?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Секс, Джон. У тебя был секс?_

_\- Ээ, да… (румянец) а что?_

_(тишина)_

_\- А у тебя?_

_(тишина)_

_\- Это нормально, если нет._

_\- Я знаю._

_\- То есть не было._

_\- Да ладно, Джон, как будто ты не знал._

_\- Не знал._

_\- Разумеется, знал._

_\- Я не могу читать людей, как ты, Шерлок. К тому же, если бы мне пришлось предположить, то я бы скорее подумал, что да._

_\- Серьезно? Почему?_

_\- Мне обязательно отвечать?_

_\- Да._

_(Молчание)_

_(Призыв к продолжению)_

_\- Ну, ты очень привлекательный. Ты уверен в себе, и твой голос…_

_\- Мой голос?_

_\- Да, Шерлок, твой голос чертовски сексуальный._

_(Смущенный румянец)_

\-------

Шерлок склонился, чтобы поцеловать Джона, и на этот раз не было никаких сомнений, неуклюжих столкновений губ, - только касания, полные чистого желания. Джон принялся сосать нижнюю губу Шерлока, заставляя их обоих страстно застонать. Шерлок повторил его движение и отстранился, озорно улыбаясь. Он опустил руку вниз, медленно расстегивая джинсы Джона, а его губы жадно атаковали шею парня.

\- Шерлок, - застонал Джон, откидывая голову назад и обнажая плавные изгибы шеи.

Шерлок расстегнул его джинсы и стащил их вниз: покрывая поцелуями открывшиеся участки тела, оставляя влажные следы на груди и животе Джона, пока, наконец, не опустился на колени и не стянул досадную помеху к лодыжкам. Шерлок обхватил его за талию и притянул ближе. Он дразнил Джона, обдавая его член жарким дыханием, целуя живот и бедра и покусывая резинку трусов. 

\- Черт, Шерлок, - Джон задыхался, притягивая его за плечи ближе к себе.

Шерлок снова взял в рот резинку трусов и натянул с такой силой, что больше было некуда, а затем отпустил ее, и та с громким хлопком ударилась о кожу Джона.

Джон резко втянул воздух, толкаясь бедрами вперед в поисках хоть какого-нибудь контакта. С его губ сорвался жалобный стон. Шерлок губами коснулся его члена, обтянутого тканью белья, а затем посмотрел на него из-под длинных ресниц.

\- Не буду врать, Джон: я не знаю, что нужно делать, - произнес Шерлок низким голосом.

\- О, черт, - Джон прикрыл глаза, - мне плевать, сделай хоть что-нибудь. О боже, Шерлок, коснись меня.

Шерлок запустил пальцы под резинку белья и потянул его вниз, заставляя отвердевший член Джона прижаться к животу. Шерлок осмотрел его со всех сторон, вбирая в себя каждую блестящую капельку предэякулята, покрасневшую головку, мягкие светлые волосы вокруг основания, и, наконец, наклонился вперед, слизнув капельку смазки и проведя языком от основания до кончика. Джон ахнул и резко дернулся, потершись членом о щеку Шерлока.

\- Ты вкусный…. – удивленно отметил Шерлок.

\- Клянусь богом, Шерлок, если ты не коснешься меняаах… - предложение закончилось громким стоном, когда Шерлок обхватил его в кулак, поглаживая равномерными движениями и обводя головку большим пальцем. 

\- Мне нравится так, - сказал Шерлок, смотря на Джона снизу вверх. - Скажи, как нравится тебе.

Джон прикусил губу и схватил Шерлока за руку, останавливая. Он никогда так не возбуждался, и если он не остановит Шерлока прямо сейчас, все закончится слишком быстро, несмотря на его уверенность в нескольких раундах за ночь. 

\- Я сделал что-то не так, - в голосе Шерлока послышалась дрожь. Было немного странно слышать это от него. Он всегда был таким уверенным в себе, и Джону пришлось вспомнить, что Шерлок все же не являлся богом секса.

\- Нет, ты идеальный, я просто не хочу, чтобы все закончилось прямо сейчас, - сказал Джон, опускаясь на колени и повторяя позу Шерлока. 

Скулы Холмса покраснели, и он застенчиво улыбнулся. 

\- Оу.

\-------

_\- Готов поспорить, Молли мечтает заняться с тобой сексом._

_\- Серьезно?_

_\- Ага. Она с ума по тебе сходит с момента, как я вас познакомил._

_\- Я не хочу заниматься сексом с Молли._

_\- Почему?_

_(Смущенный взгляд в сторону)_

_\- Оу._

_\- Оу?_

_\- Это нормально, кстати._

_\- Что нормально?_

_\- Если… Ну, ты понял._

_\- Оу…_

_\- Ага._

_\- Правда?_

_\- Конечно._

_(Оба улыбаются)_

_\- Иногда… Иногда я думаю, что, возможно, я…_

_\- Возможно?_

_\- Бисексуален._

_\- То есть, не просто… Гей?_

_\- Нет, мне нравятся девочки. Очень нравятся._

_\- Ты когда-нибудь был с парнем?_

_\- Только поцеловался однажды. (Смех)_

_\- С кем?_

_\- Ну, эмм…_

_\- Я его знаю, не так ли?_

_(Смущенный румянец и взгляд в сторону)_

_\- Это Грег, да?_

_\- Мы были пьяны._

_\- Ты поцеловал его._

_\- Да, но в любом случае, не думаю, что он помнит._

_\- Определенно нет._

\-------

Джону очень нравился вид растерянного Шерлока, но в основном он наслаждался тем, что был первым, кому позволено видеть Шерлока таким. Он обхватил основание его шеи и притянул для еще одного поцелуя. Все предыдущие касания их губ были тщательно выверены и рассчитаны, это же получилось неуклюжим и спонтанным. Непристойные звуки поцелуев и стонов заполнили комнату, и Шерлок слепо гулял ладонями по телу Джона, пытаясь дотянуться до каждого участка кожи. Странно, но Джон был рад, что его члену не уделяется никакого внимания, потому что он готов был кончить от одного вида и ощущения Шерлока, сходящего с ума рядом с ним.

\- Позволь дотронуться до тебя, - прошептал Джон.

\- Джон, - Шерлок со свистом втянул воздух.

Он притянул Джона к себе, не переставая целовать и не желая ни на секунду терять с ним контакта. Наконец отстранившись, они соприкоснулись лбами и пристально вглядывались в глаза друг друга. Даже не видя, что делает, Джон потянулся к пуговице на брюках Шерлока.

\- Можно? – спросил он, слегка наклоняя голову и оставляя мимолетный поцелуй в уголке рта Шерлока.

Шерлок кивнул, не в силах сделать что-либо еще.

\- Переместимся на кровать? – спросил Джон, расстегивая брюки Шерлока, словно в подтверждение своих слов.

Шерлок снова лишь кивнул. Они поднялись; колени Джона затекли и покраснели, так же как и его член. Шерлок замер рядом с кроватью, неуверенный в дальнейших действиях. Джон подошел сзади и обнял его, целуя в основание шеи.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Джон.

\- Конечно, - ответил Шерлок, тяжело дыша.

Джон закончил раздевать Холмса и стянул вниз его штаны. Те на вид были из дорого черного хлопка. Джон улыбнулся.

Он положил руки на бедра Шерлока и оставил поцелуй между его лопаток, пытаясь освободить тело друга от напряжения. 

\- Джон, - голос Шерлока был полон недовольства, и улыбка Ватсона стала еще шире.

Его пальцы скользнули за пояс брюк Шерлока и потянули их вниз, пока те не оказались на полу вместе с его. Джон всегда восхищался задницей Шерлока, упруго обтянутой тканью, но когда увидел ее обнаженной, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы обвести рукой ее плавные изгибы. Шерлок с удивлением втянул воздух, выпуская слабый смешок.

\- Кажется, я заметил, как ты любовался ей, - прокомментировал он с по-прежнему дрожащим голосом: то ли от волнения, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от всего сразу. 

Шерлок медленно повернулся к другу и встретился с его глазами. Они двигались синхронно, как в танце. Между телами не было ни миллиметра свободного пространства, а их губы двигались вместе страстно и томно. Джон застонал низко и глубоко, и мгновенно, словно по безмолвному соглашению повалил Шерлока на кровать, а тот обвил ногами его талию. Их стоны сливались в унисон, когда член Шерлока терся о бедро Джона, а член Джона - о живот Шерлока. Их губы по-прежнему двигались вместе, а языки жарко переплетались. Бедра Шерлока беззастенчиво толкнулись вверх, и он всхлипнул. Джон приподнялся и переместился так, чтобы их члены терлись друг о друга. 

\-------

_\- Не думаю, что я гей… Кажется, это не совсем подходящий термин._

_\- Но тебе не нравятся девочки?_

_\- Мне не нравится… никто._

_\- Я читал где-то, что есть такое._

_\- Асексуальность?_

_\- Ага. Ты тоже читал об этом?_

_\- Да, но не думаю, что я асексуален._

_\- То есть, ты не гей, не натурал, не асексуален… Я запутался._

_\- Я тоже… Мне не нравится, когда я чего-то не понимаю._

_(Тишина)_

_\- Джон?_

_\- Да?_

_\- Я…_

_(Тишина)_

_\- Я никогда не был ни с кем._

_\- Я понял это, ага…_

_\- Но я не уверен: это потому, что я не хочу, или потому, что никогда не пробовал._

_\- Но у тебя были возможности._

_\- Парочка._

_\- Почему не воспользовался?_

_\- Не чувствовал того, что чувствую, когда... (он резко оборвал предложение)_

_\- Когда что?_

_\- Ничего…_

_\- Так с кем ты почти сделал это?_

_\- Я ни с кем не заходил так далеко, чтобы «сделать это». Мне предлагали, целовали и просили зайти дальше, но я не позволял этому случиться._

_\- И кто предлагал?_

_\- Виктор._

_\- Виктор Тревор? Да ладно, не думал, что ему это интересно._

_(Шепотом) – Про тебя я тоже так думал._

_\- Он довольно привлекательный. Почему ты отклонил его предложение?_

_\- Он меня не возбуждает._

_\- Довольно честно._

_\- А у тебя с кем было?_

_\- Сара, Джанетт и Кэти._

_\- Ах, какой обширный опыт._

_\- Заткнись._

_\- Почему… Почему ты думаешь, что бисексуален?_

_\- Потому что иногда меня возбуждают мужчины._

_\- Кто например?_

_\- Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос._

_\- Хорошо._

\-------

\- Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, - о, боже.

Он оторвался от губ Ватсона и откинул голову назад, концентрируясь на горячем узле, затягивающемся внизу живота. Он мастурбировал раньше - по естественной необходимости, - но настолько хорошо ему не было никогда. Сейчас под ногами словно разгоралось пламя, медленно, медленно поднимаясь выше, пока не охватит все его тело. Это слишком, но недостаточно. Задней мыслью проскочило: он шепчет имя Джона.

Джон прикусил губу, не в состоянии решить, на что ему больше нравится смотреть: откинутая голова Шерлока с лицом, полным чистейшего удовольствия, и его глаза, опьяненные желанием; или то, как их тела двигались вместе; как тонкий член Шерлока, твердый и покрасневший, терся о его член; как его бедра неосознанно толкались навстречу бедрам Джона. Все это невероятно возбуждало, и он не мог решить, на чем сфокусироваться. Но куда бы он ни смотрел, сознание заполняли страстные стоны, всхлипы и собственное имя, срывающиеся с чужих губ на выдохе, когда он двигал бедрами так, как нравилось Шерлоку, подталкивая его все ближе к краю. Он мог почувствовать – Шерлок был близко; боже… так близко, поэтому он смочил слюной ладонь и просунул между телами, обхватывая их обоих.

Глаза Шерлока распахнулись от новых ощущений. Лишь пара резких и точных касаний отправили его в забвение, и он выплеснулся прямо Джону в руку, испачкав его член и живот. Он позволил оглушительному крику вырваться наружу. Огонь, который начинался словно тлеющий уголек, охватил все его тело.

\- О, черт, ох, Шерлок, - простонал Джон. Он спал со многими, но никто и никогда не выглядел так красиво, переходя за край. Он быстро довел себя до оргазма, используя сперму Шерлока как смазку. Джон навис над ним, выплеснувшись ему на живот и уткнувшись в изгиб его шеи, заглушая крик удовольствия. 

Он рухнул сверху на Шерлока; оба были перепачканы спермой, но, казалось, никто не возражал. Они лежали так, пока дыхание не выровнялось, а сердца не вернулись к прежнему ритму.

\-------

_\- Так тебя кто-нибудь… возбуждает?_

_\- Есть один человек… но я не уверен, это сексуальное возбуждение или просто привязанность._

_\- Хорошо, то есть, это парень… Я знаю его?_

_(Взгляд в сторону)_

_\- Это актер или что-то в этом роде…_

_\- Ты знаешь, я не смотрю фильмы, Джон._

_-… потому что меня, например, очень привлекают актеры из фильмов про Бонда._

_\- Теперь я знаю, почему ты так любишь эти ужасные фильмы._

_\- То есть это не актер…_

_\- Давай не будем._

_\- Извини._

_(Тишина)_

_\- Может быть, я асексуален. Это кажется наиболее логичным объяснением, потому что, на самом деле, меня никто не возбуждает._

_\- Да… Похоже на то._

\-------

\- Значит, не асексуал, - Джон выдохнул в шею Шерлока.

\- Кажется нет, - согласился он.

Оба расхохотались. Джон пристроился на груди Холмса, смеясь ему в шею и ощущая, как Шерлок смеется под ним. Джон наконец приподнялся и улыбнулся Шерлоку, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Нам нужно вытереться, - сказал Джон.

\- Можем пойти в душ, - предложил Шерлок.

\- Ммм, - согласился Ватсон.

\- Джон? – улыбка Шерлока мигом превратилась в неуверенную.

Джон смотрел и ждал, пока он продолжит. Шерлок открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не в силах произнести, что собирался.

\- Что такое? – в одно мгновение обеспокоившись, спросил его Джон.

\- Ты не будешь против повторить… как-нибудь потом. Нет, ты не обязан, конечно. Знаю, тебе больше нравятся девочки, но я просто подумал, что… ну, мне определенно очень понравилось, и если ты хочешь – если ты согласишься, – я был бы не против повторить. Можеммфх, - Джон прервал его сбивчивую речь поцелуем.

\- Я хочу тебя, - произнес Джон.

\- Я твой, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- Тогда, пожалуй, я оставлю тебя себе, - сказал Джон, целуя кончик носа Шерлока.

\- Давай не будем сейчас об этом, - Холмс поежился.

\- Сейчас как раз самое время. Ты хочешь… быть со мной? – с надеждой спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул, улыбка расплылась на его лице, и Джон снова поцеловал его, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Я ужасно липкий, - пробормотал Шерлок, скривившись. 

\- Ага, пожалуй, нам все же нужно в душ, - Джон поцеловал его в знак согласия.

\- Я мог бы сделать это еще раз.

\- Я тоже, - произнес Джон. Его улыбка стала шире.

\- Мы могли бы сделать это в душе?

Джон улыбнулся и спрыгнул с кровати, утягивая Шерлока за собой.

\-------

_\- Джон?_

_(Взгляд на Шерлока)_

_\- У меня предложение._

_\- Предложение?_

_\- Да, выгодное для нас обоих._

_\- Какое?_

_\- Это поможет нам проверить одну теорию._

_\- Которую из?_

_\- Являешься ли ты бисексуалом, а я асексуалом._

_\- Ты предлагаешь…_

_\- Да._

_\- Ты и я…_

_\- Да._

_\- Мы сделаем это друг с другом?_

_\- Эм… да. Это именно то, что я предложил._

_\- Хорошо._

_\- Хорошо?_

_\- Да._

_(Улыбаются друг другу)_


End file.
